A mother and son encounter
by Raelonus
Summary: Nathan meets his late mother Claire and finally gets to know her.
Nathan (Tommy Clark) and Malina Bennet were the time-displaced children of the once regenerating cheerleader Claire Bennet (Nathan had accidentally absorbed her power while in utero). They had been born in 2014 but in attempt to keep them safe from the nefarious leader of Renautas Erica Kravid Nathan's time-traveling dad Hiro Nakamura had sent the children's great-grandmother Angela back to 1999 to raise them so that by 2014 their abilities would have manifested with them having full control and they would be able to stop an extinction-level event called the HELE. However because of Nathan's ablity he absorbed Hiro's power thus out of concern Angela separated the two thus leaving Hiro stuck to raise baby Nathan for 16 years falling and love and marrying nurse Anne Clark in the process. When Renautas agents found out about the twins however Hiro was forced to sacrifice himself and Nathan's memories were erased. Malina was forced to leave Angela and go on the run with her protector Farah. Despite many sacrifices being made in order to stop the HELE the twins managed to save the world with the help of their grandfather Noah Bennet.

It had been several months since the events of the HELE. Nathan no longer went by Tommy due to having no reason to hide from the government anymore. Everyone around the world was gradually beginning to accept evos once again. Nathan himself was now living a happy life with his mother and maintaining a stable relationship with his girlfriend Emily. Life for him was peaceful despite the fact that many of his family was gone. One night however Nathan fell asleep and began to dream.

He found himself in the same room at the Company full of toys that he had been taken to when he was seven. Nathan however was extremely puzzled wondering why he was there when suddenly..

"Nathan" a voice called?

Nathan looked to his left. Standing there was a woman in around her early to mid 20s with blonde hair and green eyes. He knew who this was. This was his biological mother, Claire.

"Mom" he asked?

Claire nodded as she walked up to him and embraced him. Despite the fact that Nathan knew a lot about her from what Hiro and Anne told him he had so much he wanted to tell her.

"I am so sorry Nathan. So sorry that I couldn't be there for you and your sister Malina" she began.

"No Mom I'm sorry. It's because of me you died in the first place. I'm sorry I took your power"

Claire shook her head. "Nathan my ability was a burden. I couldn't feel pain for so long. When you first took it it was strange but it made me feel human for once. Nevertheless I am so proud of you both."

"How am I even here? Is this real? Is this a dream?"

The two sat down. "This is a dream Nathan but that doesn't mean it isn't real. You came here because your mind subconciously teleported towards it."

"You mean my mind can also travel through time and space" he asked? Claire nodded

"Huh." He thought about it and what it might be able to do.

The two spent their time in this dream reminiscing about the many adventures that took place. Nathan told her about his years with Hiro which eventually led to him becoming Tommy Clark, his encounter with Luke and Joanne who tried to kill him, his developing relationship with Emily,how he learned he was supposed to save the world, and how he learned about his mother (who he had no knowledge of their relationship back then) from the 9th wonders and how she jumped off the ferris wheel and brought about the union between humans and evos as well as the violent encounter at Moes Ice Cream Parlor, his captivity by Erica, the regaining of his memory, and the HELE itself which resulted in Noah's death. Throughout all this Claire's expression seemed that of a mix between happiness and sorrow. Happiness of how much he accomplished but sad that she wasn't there to share it with him.

Claire also recalled her own journeys to him though Nathan seemed to have most knowledge of them from Hiro among them being saved by her Uncle Peter, the showdown in Kirby Plaza, being on the run from the Company, attempting to become a company agent, her bonding in Mexico with her biological father also named Nathan, and how he died a hero. However as Claire was recounting her journeys the dream began to fade.

"Mom what's happening" he asked?

"You're waking up Nathan I have to leave you. I'm not in the real world anymore"

"No please don't leave me" he begged as the dream began to disappear.

"Don't worry. I will always be in you. I love you Nathan. I always have and I always will" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"No. Mom Mom" he called as the dream fully faded and Nathan woke up.

His adopted mother Anne Clark rushed into the room.

"It's okay Nathan she said embracing him. It's okay."

Nathan sighed. He may have lost his biological mother but at least he managed to meet her at least once. That alone was enough for him.


End file.
